powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Telepathy
Ability to read the thoughts of, or to mentally communicate with others. Capability The ability falls into two categories, "Telepathic Communication" and "Telepathic Perception." Telepathy is the ability to transfer information from one mind to another and to read mind and thoughts to humans and animals without the aid of physical communication (noise or movement). However, this ability cannot affect change or alter another's thoughts, only communication with or without the others knowledge. Not to be confused with the higher level Mental Manipulation Variations Telepathic Communication Also known as Thought Projection. The power to speak with others on a mental plane. Can go so far as to overwhelm others with thought that their perception alters. Telepathic Perception Also known as Mind Reading or Thought Probing, Telepathic Perception is the power to examine or read the minds of others. The user can hear a subject's thoughts at low level; see a subject's thoughts at middle level, then scan memories at high level. Techniques Vocalized Communication To speak or have spoken thoughts from the communicators. Telepathic Defense Telepathy can manifest in a number of defensive ways. *'Psionic Shield:' The ability to erect a psychic shield. *'Psychic Shadow:' The ability to mask visual presence, making their appearance similar to that of a shadow or disappeared altogether. *'Telepathic Shadow:' The ability to mask psychic presence, making their minds appear normal, hidden, or scattered to another telepath. Telepathic Offense *'Internal Vocalization:' Speaking as a part of another's mind. *'Operative Theft:' The ability to quickly process, store, upload or download information, through another's mind. *'Dark Psyche:' Communicate the dark side of a person's personality. *'Inhibit:' Placing “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of adversaries to prevent them from using their abilities. *'Mental Stimulant:' Making one feel pleased, happy, pained or other emotion. *'Psionic Blasts:' The ability to project psionic force blast which can overload a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain, unconsciousness, or death. Telepathic Skills *'Intuitive Multilingual:' The ability to intuitively understand new languages. *'Mental Detection:' The ability to sense another's presence. *'Mind Link:' The ability to develop a permanent mental line with any person. *'Psionic Binding:' The ability to use the psychic mind of another, combining the psychic energies to boost one's own powers or temporarily increase their psionic abilities. *'Omnipathic:' Able to read the minds of every living being on the planet at one time, users of this tend to be insane from the mass voices talking to them at one time. Known users *Jayfeather (Warriors) *Psylocke (Marvel) *Professor Charles Xavier (Marvel) *Jean Grey/Phoenix (X-Men) *Emma Frost/White Queen (X-Men) *Madelyne Spaulding (Static Shock) *Stephord Cukoos (X-Men) *Nate Gray/X-Man (X-Men) *Rachel Summers/Marvel Girl/Phoenix (X-Men) *Orthopox 13 and the Master and other Furons (Destroy All Humans) *Sage (X-Men) *Blindfold (X-Men) *Edward Cullen(Twilight) *Necromorph Hivemind (Dead Space), to order and communicate with its drones or drive victims to insanity and scucide *Taranee Cook (W.I.T.C.H.) *Halinor (W.I.T.C.H.) *Toa Kongu Inika (Bionicle) *Female Skrall (Bionicle) *Ra`ad(ben 10 by reading the brains eletric impulses) *Chamber(x-men) *Ma-Ti (Captain Planet) *Kelly Bailey (Misfits) *Paradox Agents (Paradox Saga) *Archangel Members (Paradox Saga) *Level 5 or higher Shaman (Scorpius: The Golden Age) Category:Mentality-based abilities Category:Mental Power Category:Powers